Fireflies
by XOglassheart0X
Summary: After seeing Robin lock lips with the member of their team, Starfire runs away completely heartbroken. But a certain someone is there to help her pick up the pieces. Can the Titans save her before he turns her completely evil? RobXStarXRed, BBXRae


**Fireflies**

-XOglassheart0X -

**Summary:**

After seeing Robin lock lips with the member of their team, Starfire runs away completely heartbroken. But a certain someone is their to help her pick up the pieces. Can the Titans' save her before he turns her completely evil? Or will they have to destroy her before she destroys them. RobXStarXRed, BBXRae

**Summary:**

I (do not) own Teen Titans (:

---

Chapter One: Knock Before Entering

The moon shone brightly over Jump City as a cool breeze passes by. The dark water surrounding a small island seemed to glow as small waves glided ashore then quickly retreated. Small fireflies wandered onto the island, with a "T" shaped building in the middle, and danced their way to the top. They made their way to a tall girl with auburn hair who was gazing at the star with a slight smile adorning her face. She laughed as the glowing insects danced around her. They played with her hair and, much to her amusement, one landed on her nose.

"I think they like you," she heard a familiar voice say. The fireflies flew away and the girl turned around and smiled realizing who had joined her on the roof. "I like to come up her at night, to think."

"It is most _beautiful_ out here tonight," she said motioning for him to sit by her and watching him as he did.

"Yeah, it is beautiful out here," he replied sitting down next to her, meeting her gaze. He looked away, his face slightly red, and she smiled then returned her gaze back to the sky.

They sat there in silence and enjoyed each other's company. Neither spoke a word in fear of ruining the moment. Robin could feel his heart beating faster and faster as Starfire moved closer to him. Neither the stillness of the night nor the sound of the ocean could calm the young Boy Wonder's heart.

Robin looked skywards and saw a bright light fly across the sky. He smiled and never took his eyes off the shooting star until he could see it no longer.

"Wow, did you s-," he felt pressure on his shoulder and looked to his right. Starfire had fallen asleep and used Robin's shoulder as a pillow. His smile grew wider as he thought about how beautiful she looked with the moon's dim light shining on her. He hook his head and turned red, suddenly embarrassed at his thoughts. "I guess not…"

He sat there for awhile longer, wanting to cherish the moment. In the distance, he could see the small fireflies. Maybe he was crazy, maybe not, but he could've worn that the fireflies had formed a heart in the sky. Again, he shook his head and decided that he was in need of some sleep.

Not wanting to wake her, Robin bent down and picked her up, bridal style, with ease. He felt his face heat up for the second time that night, but continued walking. He stealthily walked around the tower not wanting to wake anyone up. He didn't want to know what they would do or say if they saw him carrying her like this. The door to Starfire's room closed behind him and he let out a sigh.

"What are you doing?" Robin froze and slowly turned a round to find Beast Boy giving him a questioning look.

"I-I was just… uhh," he stuttered trying to find an excuse for being in front of Starfire's door. "Checking… the doors! Starfire said it wouldn't open earlier and wanted me to check it out." He regained his posture and desperately hoped that his green friend would buy his excuse.

"And you're checking it at night," BB replied suspiciously, "Sure man, whatever you say." He walked away with a big grim on his face, he knew something was up. He couldn't wait to tell the other titans his discovery. They all knew Robin and Starfire liked each other, but Robin never let his emotions show and Starfire was too shy to show it.

---

"Dude, you got _meat_ in my _tofu_!" shouted an angry Beast Boy, pointing an accusing spatula at Cyborg.

"Well you got _tofu_ in my _meat_!" Cyborg retorted angrily, picking out the pieces of tofu and throwing them at his friends green head.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and mimicked Cyborg's actions except he used the pieces of meat that had fallen into his tofu. The two stared at each other for awhile before Cyborg picked up the contents in the pan and casually threw them at Beast Boy. Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy attempted to swat the cooked meat away with his spatula. The green shape shifter scowled and reacted by dumping a pan full of tofu eggs on Cyborg's head. Cyborg's laughter quickly subsided and was replaced with an angry growl. A smirk slowly formed on his face and Beast Boy's laughter came to a halt. Cyborg grabbed the handle of his pan and forcefully chucked it at Beast Boy. The greened haired boy gulped and closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact, but it never came.

"Owwie…" Cyborg was lying on the ground with his eye twitching, the pan not too far away from him. The dark wall of energy between the feuding friends vanished and left Beast Boy with his jaw dropped.

Casually, Raven walked towards the kitchen and started making herself a cup of herbal tea. She rolled her eyes when she heard her green friend laughing loudly behind her. He wiped tears from his eyes as Cyborg groaned and rubbed the bump on his head.

"What was that all about?" He shouted, quickly jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Who's cleaning this mess up?" she asked in her monotone voice, completely ignoring his question. She took a sip of her tea and walked towards the couch, hoping to get some peace and quite so she could read her book.

The two friends gave each other death glares and cleaned up their mess, occasionally throwing insults at each other. When they were done, Beast Boy challenged Cyborg to a game of Mortal Kombat, which would only lead to more bickering.

"No fair!" Beast Boy exclaimed, glaring at Cyborg, "_I_ wanted to be Scorpion!"

"Shut up and pick a different character so I can kick your butt!" ordered Cyborg with a confident smile on his face.

"You're just mad because I won the food fight!" the changeling accused.

"You _did not_ win! I would've won if **Raven** hadn't **interfered**." Cyborg shot a glare at Raven, and then turned back to the T.V.

"Sure Cy, you keep telling yourself that."

"I wasn't the one cowering behind her shield!" Cyborg fumed.

"I… You know what? Let's make this game interesting." He suggested, "Whoever looses dyes their hair pink!"

"I don't have hair," Cyborg narrowed his eyes and muttered, "And I thought I was the one that got hit with the pan…"

"Well, then… You have to let me spray paint your armor pink!" BB exclaimed, not hearing Cy's comment.

"No problem, 'cause I won't loose to you!" with that said, the two started their bet.

Raven looked up from her book to see the two boys with their eyes glued to the screen. The two had been so focused on their game that beads of sweat dripped down the sides of their face. She rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. She couldn't help but give a little smile; for it was moment like this that made her happy she joined the Titans.

"_AHHHH!_"

But then again, there were certain moments when she couldn't any peace and quiet…

---

Warm sunlight flooded a room with a round purple bed. Long red hair hung off the side of the bed, shining in the bright light. The green eyed girl on the bed slept peacefully with a small smile gracing her features. Her pet larva, Silkie, jumped off the bed and attempted to eat her hair.

"Hn?" Starfire slowly opened her eyes and lifted herself up into the air. She let out a small laugh when she found Silkie clinging on to her hair for dear life. She gave him a small hug, unlike her usual bone crushing ones, and set him down gently on the bed.

She looked around her and realized this wasn't where she fell asleep. The last thing she remembered was watching the stars with Robin. Realizing that Robin must have carried her down, she blushed and giggled. She didn't know what it was about him that made her heart skip a beat, then beat twice as fast. This feeling was new to her and she didn't know how to react.

She yawned and rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes. She groggily walked over her closet and grabbed a towel. She put a free hand over her mouth and giggled quietly. She look at everything in her closet, each had meaning, and each brought back memories she never wanted to forget. In her closet she had little trinkets and pictures that reminded her of home and her new family. She smiled and closed her closet, sighing as she relived some of her treasured memories.

"What a glorious morning!" she exclaimed looking out her window. Unlike the other Titans' rooms, her windows didn't have curtains. She said that "Something as beautiful as the sun should not shielded by cloth". Keeping the smile on her face, she walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the bathroom.

---

Robin sat in his dark room; there was no sign of light other than the lamp on his desk. He was resting his head on his arms, sleeping. Lately, he's been staying up late trying to find out the identity of Slade. Robin groaned and his eyes slowly opened.

"I must have fallen asleep again…" he whispered to himself.

He slowly got up and made his way over to the mirror. He chuckled when he saw the sight in front of him. Marks were all over his face from the various pens and papers on his desk. His hair had been flattened out on one side, but on the other side it stuck up like an 8 year old had done his hair. He shook his head and walked over to his closet.

As he grabbed a towel, he thought about last night. A small smile appeared on his lips. Just thinking about how beautiful she looked under the stars made the butterflies in his stomach flutter. He shook his head yet again and tried to get himself to stop thinking about her, but he couldn't shake away that smile.

Robin walked to the bathroom with the same smile on his face. He still thought about last night when he was gazing at the start with her. Although he was disappointed that she didn't get to see the shooting star, he was still very happy that he was up there _with her. _He couldn't explain his feelings for her, but he was almost certain that she would not return them. His adopted father, Bruce Wayne, would have told him he was foolish for letting his emotions get to him. He always said that they were one's greatest weakness.

The smile on his face disappeared as he continued to think about what Bruce would tell him at that very moment. He sighed and stopped when he reached the bathroom. All he needed was a cold shower and that would clear his mind. He turned the knob and kept his head down, still thinking about his mentor.

"AHHHH!" screamed a feminine voice as he walked in. Robin lifted his head and saw Starfire desperately trying to cover herself with the towel she had brought with. Robin stood with his mouth wide open, completely dumbfounded. He regained his thoughts and rushed out with a beet red face. He said his apologies to the shocked alien as he ran out and let out a sigh of relief.

"_She does have a nice bo--" _he turned an even deeper shade of red when he realized what he was thinking and violently shook his head, trying to get that thought out "_No, you can't think about her like that! She's just your friend… just your friend. What a great way to start off my day…"_

Robin sat by the door to the bathroom, mentally cursing himself for not knocking before going inside. He let out a yawn and thought about what he was going to say to her when she got out. He could handle countless villains trying to kill him, but _she_ was a different story. This was going to be a long day for our young Boy Wonder…

---

**Author's Notes: **First I would like to say, this is my first story. Well not first.. But first Teen Titans fan fiction. I hope you all like it. I have no problem with **constructive **criticism, so fire away. If you tell me my story sucks, I'll be expecting a reason. I will update as soon as I am able to. Reviews are much loved too (: Please and thank you.


End file.
